texasfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:General Eisenhower
Самая клубная музыка только у нас, заходи к нам 68mb.net 'Crat If i get 150 contribs and recruit some new users will you make me a 'crat? I'm on while you are sleeping according to your WarWiki account (I only sleep from 12 A.M.-7 A.M)-Gangsta-Easter 00:29, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :No. Make it 200. Eisenhower 00:31, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::You put 300 on my page. 275 and recruit some new users. Gangsta-Easter 12:23, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for making me a berueacrat. Gangsta Easter 20:25, 15 June 2006 (UTC) I made user:Cyrius into a sysop because they started Wikipedia:WikiProject Texas which helped me with the Dallas article. --Gangsta Easter 21:25, 15 June 2006 (UTC) P.S. He is the last one I will make into a sysop until they submit an RfA to one of us that we think is good, but we need a local sysop.-Gangsta Easter 21:27, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Telling all non-legitimate content page types, (talk, user, etc.) is said pages about TEXAS. I thought that was funny. BTW: I'm going to see who can change special pages. Gangsta-Easter 12:37, 15 June 2006 (UTC) License I'm putting all your images as GFDL because that is how you are supposed to submit them.-Gangsta-Easter 14:05, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment!-Gangsta-Easter 15:05, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Age How old are you? I'm 12 but I'm highly socialable with people older than me. Especially wth peple that like the same stuff as me (e.g. Texas, Kentucky, Dogs, and war)Gangsta Easter 21:02, 15 June 2006 (UTC) I lied on my yahoo! account to trick any anti-18 and under security walls. Gangsta Easter 00:25, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Did you have that problem? I did. Gangsta Easter 02:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) I told you that just incase it says I was born in 1970. Gangsta Easter 02:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Stupidity I wonder if anyone's ever blocked a sysop without striping them of their powers first... if so... that needs to go in the World Record book. :) Gangsta Easter 23:42, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Bot If bots can be programmed in Javascript then I will be able to program one by September, I'd say. Gangsta Easter 01:22, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Do you got $800 for a server? I don't. I might be able to program in python. Gangsta Easter 15:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Heck no. Oh and I am 11. Sheriff (The eyes of a ranger are upon you) 15:05, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe Wikia will let us use their server. Gangsta Easter 20:15, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Bot actions What do you want it to do? Revert vandalism, or what? Gangsta Easter 21:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Copyrights Hi, I've found the Dallas article looking pretty much like a copy from Wikipedia, and not like a really self-written article. Could you check this please and add the appropiate template if needed? Thanks :-) --rieke 22:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Watch The Book Of Eli As far as I know there is only one legitimate place to watch it. I can’t stand those dumb surveys either but they make you do a short one then you are good to go. Just go here: t b o e . i n f o Welcome Welcome I really love this forum. Greetings!